


Rescue Me

by edgar_in_his_hole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hybrid AU, M/M, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgar_in_his_hole/pseuds/edgar_in_his_hole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way back from the Movie Theatre, Ray and Gavin are jumped by a group of men men and assaulted, before they are left to die in a dark alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for a prompt I got on Tumblr; 
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Do you think you could write something AHOT6 where Gav and Ray are walking home late at night and get jumped or something and the others have to save them? If you don't mind, of course.
> 
> So here it is, hope you don't mind that it's Hybrids, but I live for this AU.
> 
> Enjoy~

Gavin and Ray walked out of the movie theater, hand in hand, Gavin’s large wing wrapped around Ray to shield him from the cold.

Gavin looked up at the starlit sky, and Ray pulled out his phone. “It’s pretty late, should we call Geoff or someone to pick us up?” He asked.

“Nah,” Gavin shrugged with a smile. “It’s a nice night, and the house isn’t far. We can just walk.”

Ray put his phone away and took Gavin’s hand again. “Alright.” He smiled, leaning into him slightly.

They continued walking, watching all the cars pull away as the theater closed, the streets slowly lacking in cars as the town quickly followed.

“It’s really quiet this late at night.” Ray mentioned off handily.

“Yeah, it’s nice. Peaceful. We should take walks more often.” He smiled, and Ray gave a chuckle.

“You mean go outside more, look at who you’re talkin’ to, Gav.” He joked, but rested his head on Gavin’s shoulder as they walked.

As they turned a corner Gavin stiffened slightly, and Ray peered around Gavin’s wing to see a group of men standing next to an alleyway, his ears standing straight and twitching slightly.

There were three of them, all humans and all bigger than the two of them, easily the size of Ryan.

“Look at those little animals, out for an evening stroll.” One of them called and Ray openly winced, moving closer to Gavin as his wing tightened around him.

“Hey birdie, why don’t you let your play-boy bunny out so we can get a look at her?” They called, and Ray realized they could only see his legs and ears. They thought he was a _girl_ , and he wasn’t sure if he liked these comments any better than the homophobic ones they would usually got.

“Aw, come on, be a pal! We only want the girl!” He shouted, and he and Gavin walked faster as they heard footsteps approaching.

“Hey, we’re talkin’ to you!” They broke out into a run when they heard the footsteps quicken.

Gavin let out a cry of pain when he felt himself being pulled away from Ray by his wing. He was dragged into the alley way they had passed and was slammed against the wall, held there by the grip one of the men had on his wings.

The man laughed near his face and Gavin could smell the strong alcohol coming off his breath. He was only able to twist his head a moment later to see Ray being dragged along by the collar of his shirt.

“It’s not even a girl; they’re just a couple of faggots!” The one who held Ray said in disgust as he threw him to the ground in a similar manor. “That ruins all our fun.”

“Don’t hurt him!” Gavin cried as he watched Ray try to get up, he nearly got away using all his strength but stopped dead as he felt the cool metal of a knife against the back of his neck.

The one who threw Ray to the ground gave Gavin a malicious smile as he swung a kick right to Ray’s gut.

“No!” Gavin screamed, hearing Ray’s strangled grunt as he fell to his side, curling in on himself to block his stomach and head. “Please stop!”

The men laughed, the one holding him to the wall called out, “Come on, Stew! Don’t let him be a pussy about it!”

Stew, apparently, agreed, grabbing Ray by one of his sensitive ears and dragging him off the ground, ignoring his cries of pain and left him standing on his own just long enough to throw a punch to his face.

Gavin could only watch as Ray was caught halfway to the ground by his ear and was again dragged to a standing position.

“.. please..” He heard Ray choke out as he was punched over and over again, his ear never released as he was left to nearly hang by it from Stew’s hand as his legs gave out and only small whimpers leaving his lips.

Gavin cried out as Ray was finally released from the hold, again, curling in on himself as he was dealt another blow to the back of a head by the third man’s boot.

He waited for him to move, to curl in again, to make any movement, but he just laid there, his face bloody and bruising and his eyes closed.

“Ray?” Gavin asked, “Ray!?” He began struggling again, forgetting about the knife at his neck. “Wake up!” He screamed.

Someone grabbed him by his hair and pulled him away from the wall, tossing him down to the ground, landing harshly on his wing and only managing to roll off of it before someone was standing on it, driving a foot into his side.

He cried out, trying to shield himself from any injury, but if just kept coming.

Eventually they kicked him so that he rolled over, facing the still unconscious Ray and he let out a whimper.

“You know, I can kinda see why you wouldn’t mind being a faggot for this kid.” One of them said, grabbing Ray by the jaw and awkwardly turning his head left and right. “He’s pretty girly lookin’, and he definitely puts up a fight like a girl.”

Gavin coughed, his vision blurry as he watched. He wanted to get up, protect Ray from these men, but he couldn’t, there was too much pain. He could only lie there as he watched his boyfriend get manhandled.

“Hey, Rico, hand me your knife.” He heard the one called Stew say, and it was in his hand.

Gavin’s eyes widened as he grabbed Ray’s ear once again, lifting his head off the ground as he sliced the knife through, leaving a small split in his ear. Gavin tried to get up, to stop him as blood slipped down his boyfriend’s ear and into his already bloodied hair.

“Hey, Birdie don’t like that,” One said, laughing with the other.

“Well, Birdie better shut the fuck up or it’ll get worse.”

He made around 10 long cuts across Ray’s arm, cutting straight through his sweater that was quickly dampening with blood, before finally getting up, folding the pocket knife back up.

“Don’t forget us, hybrid scum.” He smiled horribly, spitting at Gavin then giving him one last kick to the ribs before he and his buddies left them. 

Gavin wasn’t sure how long he laid there, all he did know was that Ray had yet to move, or make a sound, bleeding through various injuries and he couldn’t even muster up the strength to speak.

Maybe if he just took a short nap, everything would be better.

\--

He woke up, though he wasn’t sure how long it had been, to shouting.

It took him a while to identify the things being shouted as his and Ray’s names, then another few moments to realize that the shouter was Geoff.

“Ray!” Another voice shouted, and he smiled. It was Michael. Geoff and Michael, they found them. “Gavin!”

He mustered up all the strength he had into raising himself off the ground just barely, and called out for them.

“Michael!” His voice was hoarse and quiet, and he really hoped they heard it. “Geoff! We’re here!”

He heard footsteps stop, turning back. “Gavin?” Michael shouted again.

“Micha-” He let out a cough, and heard the footsteps approaching.

“Gavin?” Michael said again, and then his eyes fell on the crumpled bodies of his boyfriends. “Oh my God, Geoff!” He shouted, and then slid in front of Gavin, trying to look him over, but he fussed, pointing him in the direction of Ray.

“He’s bleeding,” he got out, easier now that he wasn’t trying to hold himself up and shout.

Michael looked over, at the other crumpled form and hurried to grab his wrist to try and stop the bleeding; realizing his mistake when he brought his hand back and it was covered in blood.

“GEOFF!” He shouted, more urgently as his hands hovered above Ray’s arm, unsure of what to do.

Geoff finally rounded the corner on the phone with someone. “Oh god,” He said as he caught sight of them. “Just get the truck here now, Ryan!”

He closed the call and dropped to his knees besides Michael, who had gone white as a ghost. He slowly turned his hands to Geoff showing him the blood, and Geoff paled as well.

“Oh fuck,” He said, getting back up. He pulled Michael to his feet, moving his arms out before dropping again and very carefully picking Ray up and placing him in Michael’s arms.

“Careful.” He told him, moving Ray’s arm so that it was rested on his stomach, rather than hanging limply. “Go stand and wait for Ryan.” He told him and Michael walked back to the street.

Geoff then picked Gavin up, careful of his wings, and wincing at every sound the bird made.

“Gav, what happened?” Geoff asked, though he thought he had a pretty good idea.

“Men…” He said quietly. “They grabbed us and- and they had a knife-” Gavin’s voice caught in his throat thinking back to Ray being mercilessly punched, kicked, cut, thrown.

They got out to the side of the road and in the light of a street lamp Geoff could see just how pale Ray looked, his chest heaving difficultly, and his sweater and hair being darkened with blood.

He made sure that Gavin was turned away, not wanting the Brit to vomit.

A moment later their truck pulled up with Jack and Ryan in the front. Jack hurriedly got out, and opened the door for them as they piled in.

“What the fuck happened?” Ryan asked, only turning for a second before Jack got back in and he drove in the direction of the hospital.

“We got jumped.” Gavin said pitifully.

“Don’t worry about it, Gav. We’re gonna get you to a hospital, and everything’s gonna be fine.”

Gavin nodded at Geoff’s soothing words, letting his eyes close.

\--

Gavin woke up a little while later, his vision was blurry and the lights around him too bright for his tastes, but it didn’t take long for him to realize he was in a hospital, or to remember what had happened.

He reached up to rub his eyes, clearing his vision more, and turned his head to see Jack sleeping soundly in the chair next to him.

He tried to sit up, to maybe poke Jack awake, but there was a horrible pain in his chest that sent his head all fuzzy.

Apparently, he had made a noise, because Jack’s eyes opened and he sat up. “Gavin, you’re awake,” he said, somehow managing to look both relieved and worried. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was hit by a truck,” he replied miserably, laying back down, and holding his head.

“Probably; you have two broken ribs and a sprained wing.” He told him, getting a glass of water from the sink in the bathroom.

“What about- What about, Ray?” Gavin asked, before drinking the water back.

“He’s not awake yet.” Jack said quietly, not wanting to give any details.

“Is he okay, though?” He asked.

“I don’t know much, I’ve been with you all night. But don’t worry about it right now.”

Gavin was quiet for a moment before asking, “Where are Geoff, Ryan and Michael?”

“Geoff’s been dealing with things all night, with the doctors and the police and Burnie, like usual. Michael’s been with Ray all night, and Ryan’s been switching between you two, but I think he’s getting some breakfast right now.”

As if on cue, Ryan walked through the door, a fast food bag in his mouth and two drinks in his hands. He shut the door behind him before looking up and seeing the Brit awake.

He nearly spoke before remembering the bag and quickly walked over to Jack, handing him his drink, then the bag.

“Gav, you’re awake.” He smiled, kissing him on the forehead.

“Yeah, for a few minutes. Were you in to see Ray?” He asked hopefully, looking for more information.

“No, I just brought everyone their breakfasts.” He told him.

“I thought Michael was with Ray.”

“No, he’s been out with Geoff waiting to go back in. He said he was in here for a bit, but everyone was asleep.”

“Why isn’t he with Ray?”

“Ray’s getting a blood transfusion.” He said a bit quieted.

“Why?”

“He- he just lost some blood, Gavin.” Ryan told him, running a hand through the Bird’s hair. “He’s fine. He’ll be awake soon, I’m sure.”

\--

Ray first thought when a door opening woke him up was that he was in pain. So much pain. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to breathe, and he definitely didn’t want to open his eyes.

But he heard the intruder sit down, and curiosity got the better of him.

His eye slit open, just enough to hopefully be able to see the person who woke him up, but his glasses were absent from his face, so that mixed with the sudden brightness and overall fogginess that usually occurred after sleep, he was completely blind.

After a moment of consideration, then a horrible pain in his chest, he decided, or was kind of forced into, alerting the person he was awake with a groan. 

“Ray?” The person asked, and he heard movement to his right. It was Michael.

“Where are- Where are my glasses?” His voice was quiet and croaky but his glasses were quickly put on his face so he was at least heard. He couldn’t help but notice the large crack in the left lens.

“Ray, I’m so glad you’re awake. You two scared the shit out of us.” Michael told him.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” He muttered without really thinking about it. He tried to move his left arm up to rub his eyes. After feeling a pulling feeling, then a sudden burning pain he decided to use his right arm.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t move that arm too much..”

“Probably not.” Ray said, moving his glasses back down over his eyes, finally seeing properly. He looked over at Michael, who looked pale and sleep ridden, but relieved.

He recalled the earlier comment. “How did I scare you? Why- Why am I in the hospital?” He asked, trying to sit up but halting when he felt the pain in his chest.

“Last night, you and Gavin were jumped in the street.” Michael explained while adjusting his bed so that he was propped up. “Three men, Gav said, really did a number on you.”

Ray’s nose twitched as the night’s events came back. “Oh… yeah..” He said quietly, and then looked down at his arm, his face going pale. “Jesus.” He muttered quietly to himself. “What else did they do to me?”

Michael looked uneasy. “Well, you have three broken ribs, a black eye, um, cuts and bruises, just about every where’s, and uh, they really did a number on your ear.. And you could have a concussion, they aren’t sure.”

“If this is what I look like, how’s Gavin?” He asked, much more worried.

“Gavin’s actually much better.” Michael told him. “He woke up about five? Six hours ago. He only has a sprained wing, and a couple broken ribs. And, of course all the bruises and shit.”

Ray’s nose twitched. “Racist bastards.” He joked, smiling when Michael let out a laugh.

His own laugh slowly faded out, until he was frowning again, thinking back to the night before.

Michael looked concerned, leaning forwards. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“It was my fault we were jumped.” He said after a moment.

“What?” Michael asked. “That’s crazy. Gavin told us you two were just walking down the street. They were just a bunch of shit people.”

“No, uh, no, they stopped us because- because they thought I was a girl at first...” Ray stopped for a moment, before continuing. “They told Gavin to, uh, ‘let his playboy bunny out’ so they could get a look at... her… When they pulled Gavin away, one of the men grabbed me, and- and I was covering my face, and he tried to, y’know, _grab_ me before he realized there was nothing to grab. He finally looked at my face, and he looked so pissed, and that’s when he dragged me back to the ally...”

Michael was speechless for a moment. “That- That fucking bastard!” He screamed, and Ray’s ears fell back from the sudden noise. “So- So if you _were_ a girl, he would have fucking- he would have fucking, and this man is still out there! This wasn’t just a regular anti-hybrid thing that shows up every where’s, he’s fucking even more fucking disgusting then I thought!”

The door swung open at the sound of the screams and Geoff and Ryan stood there. “Michael what’s wrong?” Ryan asked, and then looked down at the rabbit. “Ray, you’re awake!” He said, but Michael was still screaming.

“What’s going on?”

“Those fucking bastards, they weren’t just homophobic, anti-hybrid pieces of shit, they were fucking attempted rapists!”  He shouted.

Geoff and Ryan looked shocked, looking back between the angered cat and the shaking rabbit. They exchanged looks before Geoff walked over to Michael, leading him out of the room.

Ray gave a small laugh, but his ears were still back and his face was red. “Guess I should’ve just kept my mouth shut, huh?” He asked.

“He’s been screaming like this since we got here.” Ryan told him, sitting on the side of the bed, and grabbing Ray’s uninjured hand. “We figured he’d probably get back to it eventually..”

“Anyways,” Ryan started, changing the subject away. “I can go get a doctor to come check on you. If everything looks okay we can go, if you’re feeling up to it?”

“Uh,” Ray said, hesitantly trying to sit up on his own, though Ryan had to help him after some difficulties with his ribs. “Yeah, I think that would be great. I hate hospitals.”

\--

After a couple hours of talking to both Doctor’s and police officers Ray was released and they finally walked through their front door, Michael helping Ray through, and Jack assisting Gavin as Geoff kept his wing in position.

“So, we’re probably never going to be able to go any where’s alone ever again, huh?” Gavin tried to give a chuckle, but he looked depressed at the thought.

“Definitely not.” Geoff told them with a joking smile, not noticing his dull mood, though they weren’t too sure if it was a joke or not. “Now, who’s hungry?” He asked, grabbing some eggs from the fridge in preparation for Gavin’s favourite, breakfast for dinner.

“I uh, I think I’ll pass.” Ray gave a short, weak smile before looking away. “I’m still pretty tired, and uh, my stomach doesn’t feel like it could take a lot of food.” 

“I think I’ll join him, actually,” Gavin said, and stepped away from Jack and walking towards the stairs, trying not to wince at the pain in his chest.

Ryan helped Ray walk up their stairs while Gavin took them by himself.

“Are they going to be okay, Geoff?” Michael asked.

“I think they just need to heal.” Geoff sighed, returning the eggs to where they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of my works seem to involve either Gavin, Ray or both in immediate danger or a hospital. I wonder why that is.. 
> 
> Also, if you want to send me in a prompt you can: collective-screaming.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Anyway, feedback is greatly appreciated~


End file.
